Emboar
Emboar (Japanese: エンブオー Enbuoh) is a / -type Pokémon that was introduced in the Generation V games Pokémon Black and White. Biology Physiology Emboar is a very large bipedal boar-like Pokémon. It has orange skin seen on the chest and head and flames emanating from around its neck and a small, black spiked tail. It has golden oriental designs on its black torso, and thick, black thunderbolt-like eyebrows on the top of its head. Like its pre-evolutions, it has a red, pig like nose. Two long fangs protrude out of its wide mouth. It has large bulky arms, each with a golden band near its biceps with the rest of the arm below being black, and a red band on its wrists near its hands which each have three claws. On its lower body it, its upper legs are red where a yellow band separates the rest of the leg which is black, its feet are tipped with two toe claws. Special Abilities Emboar is fast and very physically powerful. It grows a beard of fire, and it sets its fists on fire with its blazing chin in order to throw flaming punches. Behavior Emboar is a kind and wise warrior Pokémon that cares deeply about its friends and its trainer. Habitat Like its pre-evolutions, Emboar are extremely rare to find in the wild. Gender differences None Evolution Emboar evolves from Pignite at level 36. Emboar is the final evolved form of Tepig. Game data Statistics Pokédex Entries |border= |black=It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends. |white=It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It grows a beard of fire. |black 2=A flaring beard of fire is proof that it is fired up. It is adept at using many different moves. |white 2=A flaring beard of fire is proof that it is fired up. It is adept at using many different moves. |x=It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends. |y=It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It grows a beard of fire.}} Locations |border= |pokemon=Emboar |blackwhite=Evolve Pignite |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Pignite. |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Learnset Leveling TM and HM Egg moves Tutoring Special moves Sprites |border = |name = Emboar |bwspr =Emboar BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny_Emboar_BW.gif |b2w2spr =Emboar_B2W2.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny_Emboar_B2W2.gif |Vback =Emboar BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny_Emboar_BW_Back.gif |xyspr = Emboar_XY.gif |xysprs=EmboarShinyXY.gif |VIback=EmboarBackXY.gif |VIbacks=EmboarBackShinyXY.gif }} Appearances Anime Emboar first appeared in anime when Bianca's Pignite evolved into Emboar. It later appeared with Shamus, the original trainer of Ash's Tepig. Manga Other Emboar appears in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where he's the keeper of the Crag Area and is in charge of the Battle Tournament. He is also a mentor for Tepig, since it is revealed that he started out just like Tepig. Trivia *Like all other fully evolved -type Starter Pokémon, Emboar has flames protruding from its body somewhere. *Of the three Unova starters, Emboar has the highest HP and Attack stats, but the lowest defense, Special Defense, and Speed stats. *Emboar is the only Fire-type Pokémon that is able to learn a damaging -type move, Scald. *Despite the Pokédex entry stating it can "throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin", it couldn't learn Fire Punch until Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. * Emboar is the only fully evolved Unova starter Pokémon to have two types. Origin Emboar is based on a wild boar. Etymology Emboar's name is a combination of "em'ber" and "'boar." Names in other languages Gallery 500Enbuoh Dream.png Emboar_Black_&_White.jpg Bianca Emboar.png Tatsuki Emboar.png Shamus Emboar.png ca:Emboar pl:Emboar Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon